Those Damn Blue Eyes
by GoldenMerlin
Summary: Soda and Pony have a rather one-sided discussion about Dally's eyes. One-shot. Well, two-shot, but it has the mood of a oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

"Ask me what I hated the most about him."

"What?"

It was four a.m. on a Saturday. Soda had just climbed into bed after hitting a party with Steve.

"Ask me what I hated most about him"

Ponyboy had to admit, it was an odd request.

"Screw that, what are you doing awake?" Soda mumbled. "Hell, even I'm tired."

"I couldn't sleep. Ask me what I hated the most about him."

"About who?"

"Dally."

Soda gave in. "What did you hate the most about Dally?"

"Well..." Ponyboy began, taking in a deep breath.

Soda groaned to himself. It was going to be long, he knew it. He wanted to listen to Ponyboy, but at the same time, sleep was calling, and it was very persuasive...

"Hey, did you just say you hated Dally?"

"No, I don't hate him." Ponyboy felt slightly irritated. Soda hadn't been listening to him. Usually he could deal with being ignored, but it rarely came from Soda. "But there's something I didn't like about him. You know what it was?"

"What was it?"

"It was those eyes. Remember what colour they were?"

"I don't know."

"You don't?"

Soda probably knew, but he was too exhausted to think or even process the question. "No, sorry. I don't remember."

"They were blue. I used to think of them as angry. Vindictive. Blazing with spite."

"You don't say." Soda's eyes slipped closed.

"Yeah. But...But Beneath that fiery blue...I never saw it before...But I think there might have been a nice blue. Like, the ocean kind of blue, you know?"

Ponyboy sighed and continued. "It was my art teacher, see? She...well, she asked us what colour was pain...Everyone said black, but I said blue. Light blue. I told her that light blue was about pain and anger and venom. She told me that nothing was really venomous. I think that's true, you know? Even black...remember Johnny had the blackest eyes in the whole wide world?"

When he received no answer, he tilted his head to look at his brother.

Soda was asleep.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I'm adding this author's note because the story looked strange without it. xD Anyway, enjoy! Actually, no, you don't have to enjoy. But if you don't, review anyway. I don't care if it's "mean", I won't hate you for it. Really. I can take constructive criticism. I can take flames, too, and I still won't be mad at you. Just tell me what you think, I want to know. It can be anonymous. If it is, though, please leave your e-mail or something so I can at least respond. But just tell me what you think! Review. I like reviews so much, that without this authors note, I could have had a perfect word count of 600, which looked beautiful. Word count: 600. But no, I had to ruin it with an annoying authors note that you probably don't even like either.  
**

* * *

Darry leaned in the doorway, darkness providing him with invisibility. Without Soda's knowledge, he'd been following him to his bedroom. He didn't have school to worry about, but Darry didn't want him setting a bad example for Pony. Darry been about to chew Soda out for coming in so late, when he heard Ponyboy's voice. _Damn, now he's woken the kid up. He's already having problems sleeping. Soda, you know better than that..._

Darry strained to listen. Ponyboy was saying, "Ask me what I hated the most about him."

Darry blinked. He didn't want to be nosy, but his curiosity was piqued. He cupped his hand around his ear and stepped a little closer to the door. Ponyboy was talking about Dally. The 20-year-old sighed. Poor Pony-everyone had been messed up after the deaths, but Ponyboy was probably the worst.

Darry listened carefully. As Ponyboy gradually stopped talking, Darry slid against the wall of the hallway.

_Light blue...color of venom and pain...? But...Nothing's venomous...? _Ponyboy's random ranting had bewildered Darry. Still, he found he had to brush away the slight tears forming in his eyes.

He slowly stood up. He went into the bathroom and turned on the light. Then, he understood why the rant meant so much to him.

There, staring back at him in the mirror, were his own light blue eyes.


End file.
